Pastel de manzana
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Cas puede hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir que Dean sea feliz, incluso si eso significa cocinar un pastel por sí mismo./ Voy a tomar un curso intensivo de títulos, lo prometo/ Formato: one-shot


PASTEL DE MANZANA

—Necesito todos los ingredientes de esta receta, ahora. —La voz del ángel sonó autoritaria, intimidante. En total contraste con lo que mostraba la revista que tenía sobre la mesa.

Los Winchester tenían un montón de problemas; su último caso no había salido bien y Castiel se ofreció para ayudar con las cosas más cotidianas del búnker, aunque no tenía idea de cómo. Hasta el momento, lo había sorteado bastante bien. Bueno, si no contaba con que posiblemente los cazadores necesitarían una lavadora nueva.

El caso es que además se encargaba de las compras. Y esa tarde, luego de que los hermanos habían vuelto de cazar, le habían dado una lista bastante larga. Entre las cosas habituales (mucha sal, cerveza y snacks) estaban el clásico pastel para Dean, sin embargo, el dueño de la tienda le informó que no tenía nada. Frustrado, considerando que podía entender como afectaba esto al estado de ánimo del hermano mayor, Cas comenzó a darse vueltas por la tienda, buscando una idea o algo… quizás otra revista para adultos cumpliría. No se la podría comer, pero podría animarlo de cierto modo. Se dirigió al mostrador de revistas y luego de no encontrar ningún número de "Bellezas asiáticas" se detuvo en un número de una revista que tenía un especial apartado de repostería. El ángel ojeó el suplemento y se dio cuenta que aparecían varias recetas para pasteles, tortas, tartaletas y un sinfín de cosas. Todas se veían bastante apetecibles. Leyó los ingredientes de un pastel de manzanas y de hecho, parecían cosas bastante accesibles. Incluso el mismo almacén en el que se encontraba tenía manzanas en descuento. El procedimiento no parecía difícil tampoco, por lo que se decidió y se acercó al mostrador.

Una vez que el hombre puso en una bolsa aparte todos los ingredientes necesarios, le advirtió a Castiel que debía comprar además el suplemento si se lo quería llevar. El ángel rodó los ojos y pagó por la revista, metiéndola también en la bolsa.

Sólo en el auto de vuelta al búnker se dio cuenta que, de hecho, iba a cocinar. Una actividad que en miles de años de existencia, jamás había desarrollado, ni siquiera en su periodo como humano. Que de hecho, tendría que encender un horno y esperar que las personas comieran lo que él prepararía. Que Dean lo haría. Y tuvo un poco de pánico, pero ya estaba. Él sabía perfectamente que el cazador necesitaba una dosis de azúcar para pasar los últimos tragos amargos y Cas haría lo que fuese porque el humano se sintiese mejor. Aunque eso implicase cocinar un pastel.

Cuando llegó al búnker se encontró con que ambos hermanos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que descargó y guardó todo, para luego estudiar una vez más la receta. ¿Estaba seguro de ello?

Luego de dudarlo por unos segundos, finalmente se decidió y comenzó a buscar los implementos necesarios para poner manos a la obra. Decidido a no hacer mucho ruido, peló y rebanó las manzanas, batió huevos y derritió mantequilla, mientras esperaba que el horno se precalentase a la temperatura adecuada. La batidora fue un desafío, tanto por su sonido, como por la velocidad a la que funcionaba. Y porque un poco (bastante) de la mezcla salpicó el mesón y el piso. Finalmente, le encontró la técnica y sonrió satisfecho ante la nueva habilidad que había adquirido. Al final batió un poco de merengue y tomó el molde que utilizaría para poner los ingredientes en él, rezando porque no fuese un completo desastre. Ordenó algunas rodajas de manzana de la manera en que se mostraba en la ilustración de la revista y quiso poner un poco de merengue, pero se dio cuenta que no poseía una de esas mangas con punta plástica, a la que tanto alababan en la revista. Finalmente, con una cuchara pequeña, un tenedor y sus propios dedos intentó hacer algo que en realidad resultó medianamente decente. No era una copia fiel de la fotografía de la receta, pero él estaba satisfecho. Llevó su preparación al horno y calculó el tiempo.

Había sido, de hecho, un proceso bastante agradable. Lejos de sus dudas iniciales, había disfrutado la simpleza de seguir instrucciones, pero al mismo tiempo, tener la libertad de añadir cosas o, como había pasado con el merengue, solucionarlo con los medios que tenía. Quién sabe, incluso podría hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro, conservar la revista, buscar otras recetas y experimentar. Tener un pastel para animar a Dean cada vez que volviesen de un trabajo. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír.

Volvió a la realidad y miró a su alrededor. Quizás durante el proceso estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que había hecho un pequeño desastre. Miró el cronómetro de su teléfono y sabiendo que aun tenía varios minutos por delante, decidió ponerse a limpiar de forma que cuando los hermanos se levantasen, todo estuviese en perfecto orden.

Decidió comenzar por lavar los utensilios que había utilizado. Cuando ya casi terminaba, escuchó pasos en la escalera y apuró el proceso del secado.

—Hey Cas, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es ese olor?— Preguntó Dean, curioso, entrando en la cocina para recoger, posiblemente una cerveza del refrigerador.

—Oh, nada… es solo que no había pastel en la tienda y bueno, decidí hacer uno.— Respondió el ángel, como si fuese algo que llevaba haciendo por años, mientras se secaba las manos.

Dean miró a su alrededor y luego al ángel de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo en su expresión. En sus suaves y ahora bastante inseguros ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo dije, no había en la tienda y encontré esta revista, entonces…— Comenzó a responder el ángel, mientras evadía la mirada del cazador.

—No Cas. — Dean lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, que por poco fue a parar a la cintura de Castiel, pero terminó simplemente en el aire. —Me refiero a…— Se detuvo, intentando buscar como preguntarlo. Tampoco era fácil para él, y sabía que la forma incorrecta de preguntar derivaría en una respuesta incorrecta. Y él llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo oír la respuesta correcta, por lo que tomó aire y de la forma más suave que pudo, incluso inclinándose un poco hacia la posición del ángel, repitió: —¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se encontraron. Castiel miraba a cualquier parte, esperando que esa expresión de anhelo desapareciese de los ojos del cazador, sin embargo, cuando volvía a ellos seguía ahí, aguardando una respuesta que él no se sentía capaz de dar. Entonces, la alarma lo salvó.

—Tengo que sacarlo del horno ahora, se va a quemar si no lo hago.— Explicó y se dio media vuelta.

El ángel apagó el horno y abrió la puerta. Miró la superficie de su preparación y pudo notar que lucía bastante bien. Finalmente extendió una mano, pero antes de poder meterla al horno, sintió el tirón fuerte del mayor de los Winchester.

—¿Qué haces? Preguntó Dean, casi con pánico No puedes tomar eso así, te vas a quemar… tu podrás ser un ángel, pero creo que le hemos dado bastante duro al pobre Jimmy, ¿verdad?— Su expresión se relajó a simple preocupación y tomó el paño de cocina más cercano entregándoselo a Castiel. —Ten, ahora sí, con cuidado.

Cas no pudo evitar la sonrisa que nació en sus labios, tras la preocupación del cazador. Tomó el molde desde el borde con el paño y luego pasó una parte de la tela por debajo, permitiéndole tomarlo con ambas manos. Podía sentir el calor agradable de la preparación a través de la tela. El olor también le produjo sensaciones bastante placenteras, hasta que finalmente lo dejó sobre el mesón.

Dean cerró la puerta del horno y se aproximó al ángel que, orgulloso, contemplaba su creación.

—Bueno, debo admitir que eso luce bastante bien. Mejor que bien diría yo.— Comentó Dean. —Y el olor, amigo. Apuesto que ni las manzanas que se comieron Adán y Eva olían así.

—Bueno… supongo que agradezco la blasfemia…— Respondió Castiel confundido.

Dean rio. Entonces, tomó un tenedor desde el cajón más próximo y lo iba a enterrar en el pastel, cuando el ángel lo detuvo, advirtiéndole (tal y como el propio hombre lo había hecho previamente) sobre la temperatura del pastel. Sin embargo se ofreció a cortar un trozo para ponerlo a enfriar más rápido.

—¿No puedes utilizar el poder angelical para enfriarlo? La cosa es que esto huele demasiado bien y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.— Solicitó el cazador.

Castiel no había pensado en utilizar su poder para hacer las cosas. Demonios, incluso pudo haber evitado la batidora de ese modo. Pero se había sentido tan bien hacerlo todo por su mano, que finalmente, tampoco es como que quisiese cambiar algo. Sonrió y tocó el plato.

—Ok, pero si no te gusta, es porque no se enfrió adecuadamente.

Dean sonrió ante eso y tomó un gran pedazo con el tenedor. No dijo nada, pero su cara no podría haber engañado a nadie.

—Tu, hijo tu cocinera madre.— Dijo y tomó otro pedazo, esta vez más grande. —Cas, no estoy seguro de si es verdad eso que dicen de la "mano de monja" pero por el amor de Dios, tu bendita mano de ángel me acaba de dar el mejor pastel de manzanas de la vida. De tres vidas.

Cas estaba saturado por los cumplidos del cazador. Una sonrisa de incredulidad creció en su cara, casi contra su voluntad y de verdad, hubiese podido abrazarlo para siempre solo por la dicha de verlo así de satisfecho con lo que había hecho para él.

Se las había arreglado para hacer a Dean feliz y eso era impagable. El cazador casi se había acabado la porción, cuando miró al ángel y le ofreció.

—Ven, prueba un poco. Lo siento amigo, tú hiciste esta maravilla y aun no la pruebas.

—Está bien, Dean. Lo hice para ti. Pero supongo que podría probar un poco.

Cas ya había tenido experiencia con la comida, siendo humano, y había hecho la comparación, una vez que había recuperado su gracia, es por eso que no estaba muy entusiasmado acerca de su impresión del pastel, no obstante, la disposición de Dean lo hizo tomar la oportunidad.

Completamente diferente a lo que el ángel tenía en mente (quizás a lo que ambos tenían en mente), Winchester utilizó su propio tenedor para tomar un trozo bastante generoso y llevarlo hasta la boca de Castiel. Los ojos de ambos brillaron emocionados cuando el ángel probó el sabor de su creación.

Mientras hablaban, Sam había bajado la escalera, y se dirigía a la cocina, posiblemente en busca de algo para beber. Y vio el momento exacto en el que su hermano le daba de comer al ángel.

—Consigan un cuarto.— Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir de ahí para volver a dirigirse a su habitación. Obviamente estaba más cansado que Dean.

—Cierra la boca o no vas a tocar del pastel que Cas hizo. Es increíble, hermano. Amenazó Dean.

Sam sólo levantó la botella de agua que había tomado, como señalando que había escuchado y Castiel rió un poco más, antes de tomar el tenedor de la mano de Dean y comer otro pedazo de pastel. La atención del cazador volvió al ángel y sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de comida cerca del labio inferior. Muy cerca del labio inferior. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que la gente suele hacer, es decir, señalarlo y darle una servilleta o algo, le dijo que tenía un poco y con su dedo pulgar tomó las migajas desde la cara del ángel. Y cuando ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, se llevó dicho dedo a sus propios labios y lo saboreó, preguntándose si sabía mejor porque había estado en contacto con la piel del ángel o era solo su percepción.

Fue extraño, pero no incómodo. Ambos se sentían demasiado bien como para que el momento fuese incómodo. Cas sólo sonrió y Dean se imaginaba razones en su cabeza para lo que había hecho.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quiso decir Sam?— Preguntó Castiel, con auténtica curiosidad, aunque imaginándose la respuesta.

—Nada él solo… quería molestar, no sé. Déjalo— Respondió Dean, eliminando un montón de aire que no sabía, había estado conteniendo. —¿Por qué no guardamos este pastel para más tarde y te ayudo a ordenar aquí?— Sugirió, evadiendo el tema.

—No es necesario, Dean. Es mi desastre, lo limpiaré por mí mismo.

—Vamos. Tú dijiste que habías hecho esto para mí. Déjame ayudarte a limpiarlo, Cas, ¿está bien?

El ángel no necesitó ser consultado una tercera vez. Por lo que entre los dos, comenzaron a limpiar y ordenar las cosas que Castiel había dejado cuando Dean apareció.

Mientras terminaban de recolectar los ingredientes sobrantes, el cazador se dio cuenta que el ángel tenía harina en el cuello, cerca de la oreja, quizás por eso no la había visto antes.

—Cas, ven aquí.— Solicitó, mientras tomaba un paño de cocina más limpio que el que tenía en la mano. —¿Qué rayos? ¿Hiciste un musical mientras cocinabas o qué?— El ángel lo miró extrañado.— Tienes harina aquí.

Castiel usó sus dedos para comprobar la información y finalmente le dio acceso al hombre para limpiarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que al final no todo resultó tan bien como creí.— Dijo, aun con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Si bueno, como casi todo en la vida.— Respondió Dean y se miraron.

Maldición, estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Tanto que Castiel se dio cuenta que ese cosquilleo agradable en su cuello era causado por la respiración del cazador. Y que, los ojos de éste estaban sobre sus labios, con una expresión similar a la que había mirado el pastel, minutos atrás.

Se quedaron así por un momento que pareció una eternidad entera. Ninguno desvió la mirada y casi como si fuese el primer paso de un largo tramo, se aproximaron aun más. Un par de milímetros apenas. Entonces Dean cerró los ojos para clausurar la distancia final y Castiel pudiese cerrarlos también.

Y ciertamente el placer del pastel era nada en comparación a los labios del ángel.

Partieron lento, conociéndose, buscando las formas y los caminos de alimentar esa llama que nacía en el abdomen de ambos y comenzaba a subir por sus pechos, acelerando sus corazones y acercando las partes de sus cuerpos que aun no estaban en contacto. Demonios, era un buen beso. Y la mejor parte es que debido a la posición en la que estaban, a Dean se le hizo casi natural soltar el paño y deslizar su mano hasta la nuca de Castiel, ayudándose así a profundizar más el beso.

Y ya no era lento. O suave. Ya era una canción de rock.

Entonces, la lengua del cazador exploró la boca del ángel, quien, dejándose llevar por el impulso nervioso a través de toda su columna, presionó al hombre contra la alacena.

—Tranquilo, tigre.— Susurró Dean, en un respiro agitado. Sus manos seguían sosteniendo a Castiel, pero sus labios se habían alejado.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención…— Se disculpó Castiel.

—No… no… es… vamos a despertar a Sammy.— Explicó Dean y se rio un poco. Con la sombra de su sonrisa aun en los labios, volvió a besar al ángel. Suave de nuevo.

Por un largo tiempo, se olvidaron de la caja de huevos que aun estaba sobre la alacena, de la harina en el piso y de la mezcla de masa, que comenzaba a pegarse en la superficie del mesón de la cocina y se dedicaron a besarse en un montón de formas que Dean no estaba seguro si habían sido inventadas aun. Sus manos se encontraban y se dejaban, para ir a parar al cuerpo del otro; en la cara, el cuello, la espalda, los brazos y volver, nuevamente a reencontrarse, mientras sus labios apenas se separaban para dar espacio al flujo de aire que inevitablemente tenía que entrar y salir.

Finalmente, Dean tomó la mano de Castiel y la llevó hasta sus labios, dejando un suave beso en su dorso.

—Terminemos de limpiar este desastre.— Le dijo.

Cas se las arregló para robarse otro pequeño beso y asintió, para ambos ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuando Sam salió de su cuarto los encontró a ambos en el sofá, viendo televisión. Había dos platillos sobre la mesa de centro, obviamente vacíos. Una de las manos de su hermano sujetaba una cerveza que estaba apoyada sobre su rodilla, mientras que el otro brazo rodeaba a Castiel por los hombros, y sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los del ángel. Los dos se veían relajados y contentos.

—¿Quedó algo de pastel?— Preguntó, luego de borrar la sonrisa que la escena le había provocado.

—Si, te dejamos algo en el refrigerador, y también hay una cerveza con tu nombre. No me agradezcas, la idea fue de Cas.

—Bueno, gracias Castiel.

—De nada. Sírvete con gusto. Cuando quieran puedo preparar otro.— Señaló el ángel y casi instintivamente, se apegó un poquito más a Dean.

Mientras Sam estaba en la cocina, no los pudo ver, pero los escuchó besarse y reír, haciéndose callar mutuamente. Al volver, pudo jurar verlos ocultar sus risillas adolescentes. Se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, y apoyó su cerveza en el piso. Tomó el primer trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca, con altas expectativas, las que fueron satisfechas.

—¿Y?— Preguntó Castiel, quien lo miraba expectante. —¿Te gustó?

—Dios Cas, esto está delicioso. En serio tienes todo un talento oculto, amigo.— Contestó aun con parte de la comida en la boca, mientras tomaba otro trozo —En serio, debe ser uno de los mejores que he probado en mi vida. Lo digo en serio.

—Bien, bien… pero, ¿tú no vas a besarme cierto?

Sam, que justo se había llevado otra tajada del pastel a la boca, se atoró estrepitosamente.

—No… ¿Qué? No… Cas…— Comenzó a explicar, entre tos, golpecitos en el pecho y unas mejillas que no parecían dejar de estar rojas. —Es decir, está muy bueno, pero no… tanto… o sea me refiero a que…

—Tranquilo, era solo una broma.— Explicó el ángel, algo arrepentido de haber hecho pasar por eso a su amigo, por más gracioso que haya sido.

Sam respiró en paz. Y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

—Más te vale.— Advirtió Dean, sin despegar los ojos de la película, pero aferrándose a Castiel, con los dientes apretados.

—¿O qué?— El ángel se volteó a mirar al cazador, esperando su respuesta, con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

Dean lo miró con ojos juguetones. Le dio un beso.

—O la próxima vez, yo cocino.

Esta vez, Castiel lo besó.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

No hay mucho caso en seguir con ese diálogo, que más que nada consistió en frases cortadas del tipo "¿ah sí?" por mucho rato.

Lo que si tiene caso mencionar es que la siguiente vez que un pastel se cocinó en el horno del búnker, un trozo de éste fue colocado sobre el mesón, con una nota en frente que decía "SAM". Era de chocolate. No habían rastros del pastel de dónde provenía en ningún lugar en la cocina, así como no pudo encontrar ni a su hermano ni al ángel en todos los lugares del búnker que revisó.

Todos, menos la habitación de Dean.

 _ **FIN**_

Ok, so... tenia esta historia guardada desde tiempos inmemoriales... o así me pareció. La cosa es que mi computadora se fue al purgatorio (sad) y yo estoy de vacaciones y dije "que rayos, voy a tratar" así que aquí esta :D

Se agradecen comentarios (especialmente porque no pude revisar muy bien el formato) bye


End file.
